PowerPuffGirlsChemX The Beginning
by Umeko Ageha
Summary: PPGZ; I didn't like names and what they could do. In mine, It's basically Z, but they don't need weapons and have thier original powers. In it, the girls arn't hit by beams, but they're exposed to the top secret govnt chemical; X. Persued by 'Him' and his threesome of Government created 'Super Agents RRBZ. School? love? Who has time when you're considered weap of mass destruction?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE;

Power Puff Girls Z ;

Blosssom - Kusahana Hatsu - Flower Hearts

Bubbles - Ryouri Yorokobi - Cook Joy

Buttercup - Heru Kuromeru - Hell Black

Kusahana smiled as she closed the slider door behind her. she adjusted her bow tie that accented her uniform consisting of a red blazer and plaid red and black skirt. Her suitcase packed full of books and papers she longed to be filled with all the knowledge that the school year promised. Her first day of high school was beginning, and she did not want to be late.

She had spent the last several years locked away, reading in her room. It felt like years since she had last seen the sun. She had spent most of her time studying so she could be accepted into Komaka-Yashin Academy one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.

'Kusahana!' Her friend Rin, shouted from down the street she and two other girls from their class raced to catch up.

'Hey Myu, Orimi, Rin, what's going on?'

'Nothing, just the usual.' Myu sighed,' Homework's done, no boyfriend, and no life.'

Orimi laughed,' Speak for yourself!'

Attention snapped Orimi's way.' I was asked out by Tylan Michusi, yesterday!'

Kusahana felt a pang of jealousy. She had a crush on Tylan well before Orimi knew he was alive. She just never found the courage to say anything in his presence. He was outgoing and smart, but way too out of her league. He could date a model if her wanted. Now he would be kissing Orimi under the old 'love willow.'

She saw her fantasy shattering to bits.

Kusahan sighed. Orimi was very pretty, but she wasn't a very nice person most of the time. she was very critical and picky. She hated rainbows solely on the fact she had never seen one.

'Kusahana?'

She broke free from the crushing trance;' What?'

'We were asking how you got you're sunrise red hair so silky and soft.' Rin rolled her eyes. Her long butt length black hair glimmered in the morning warmth as she shook it from her pretty face.

'What products do you use?' Myu asked, her wide brown eyes bright and peered out from her eye length bangs, her shoulder length sandy hair cleanly trimmed and well kempt.

'Oh um I think its called ' Sweet Shine.' Kusahana replied uncertainly.

'I use plum scented shampoo.' Rin declared.'It's supposed to volumize my hair.'

'It smells really good!' Orimi declared.' I need to get a new conditioner.'

Thier conversation continued on like that until they reached school grounds.

The front gate courtyard of the School, nicknamed the Weeping Sakura Gate, was the most beautiful of all the schools courts. It was elegantly decorated with young willows and cherry trees in full lush blossom. Pink flowers fell from the trees like snow and shimmered in the autumn morning sun. Kusahana had been soaking up the beautiful scenery when she spotted a blonde girl with pigtails; wrapped up warm in her red skirt and blazer.

'Look there's that weirdo Ryouri, playing with spiders again.' Orimi pointed out the blonde girl with pigtails. She was a petite girl with long hair that even in her pigtails reached her shoulders. She had wide, kind, baby blue eyes and a soft smile. It was well known she loved all sorts of animals, even snakes, badgers and spiders.

Rin scrunched up her face in disgust,' Gross! Who likes spiders? I swear she's a freak!'

'Who in their right mind, lets a spider crawl around their arm?' Myu demanded,' it's insanity!'

'I don't get it either.' Kusahana

'It could bite her.' Orimi pointed out.

'I hope it does. That'll teach her.' Rin scoffed,' I smash spiders.'

Myu laughed,' With you're huge butt!'

'You say somthin' about my Liu butt?' Rin turned up her nose laughing

The four girls burst into a fit of laughter.

'Look there is Toyama, and his group of ding bats.' Rin suddenly stopped to roll her eyes.

'Their walking towards, Ryouri.' Myu commented.

'Probably to tease the bizarre broad,' Orimi laughed,

' Maybe it'll persuade her to stop loving spiders!'

Kusahana bit her lip. Toyama was a big jerk who lived to make everyone as miserable as he is.

She knew it was never just simple teasing whenever Toyama was in the mix.

They closed a circle around Ryouri, who suddenly realized she was surrounded.

'Whatcha doin' by you're lone-some, Ryouri? Toyama began dangerously sweet.

'N-nothing, T-T-Toyama.' She barely stammered, her eyes widened.

'Playin with the insects again?' He bit out.

'T-Thier A-a-arach-nids.' She stuttered meekly.

'Ya hear that, fellas? Thier arachnoids!' He burst into laughter, that immediately was echoed by his goons; even though they probably did not get the joke at all, if there was one.

He slapped the spiders from her hands and she watched in horror as he violently stomped the ground where the small spiders landed.

'NOOO!' She cried, her eyes welling with tears,' Stop it! Your hurting them, Toyama!'

'Shut you're trap Ryouri!' He snapped,' Be happy they didn't suffer!'

She stared down at the traces of guts that were ground into the cement.

'Gee, Toyama you didn't have to make her cry,' One of the smaller guys in the group looked like he felt bad.

'Shut up Myouru, unless you wanna be next?' Toyama demanded grabbing him by the flannel caller and lifting him off the ground.

'NO! NO! Whatever you say, Boss!' He protested.

'Good.' He grinned evilly he dropped the smaller guy and turned back to Ryouri but before he could speak a voice broke in sounding annoyed;

'Alright, why don't you pick on someone you're own size, Toyama?'

The group turned and saw a girl with dark hair and green eyes. She wore the boy's uniform, holding a skateboard under one arm, she grinned at their surprise.

'Well looke here fellas, we're in the company of Butch Heru, herself!' Toyama laughed

Kusahana stared at the scene in awe.

Toyama, as usual, was being the biggest jerk in the school, and now, Heru some tomboy from one of her classes had stepped in for some reason.

'Great, that tomboy in our sixth period is getting involved.' Rin grinned.

'She's not allowed to wear that uniform, but she does anyway.' Myu pointed out.

Orimi scoffed,' Could she look anymore like an effeminate boy?'

The three girls burst into laughter. Kusahana bit her lip.

Heru closed her eyes.

_Geez, how did this happen? One second, I'm lazing about in the Cherry Tree of Dreams stirred by lousy ruckus. The next, I'm in Toyama's face for picking on some chick I'd probably seen around school._

'What a load of-' She mummbled to herself but was cut off.

'What are you gonna do, Kuromeru?' Toyama taunted.

'This.' She grabbed her skateboard with both hands and slapped Toyama in the side of the head with a vicious blow. Blood exploded down his shirt and across his cheek and dripped from the grip tape of the board as he fell to the ground yelling in agony, holding the side of his face.

'HOLY SH-!' the group shouted in shock and surprise.

She crouched down next to his head and grinned;' How was that?'

'BITCH!' He yelled, as she shot glares at the group, they took off running.

'You gonna leave the Princess of Spiders, alone?' She demanded glancing over at the frozen Ryouri.

'FUCK YOU!' He screamed, pulling his hand from his face to show her the damage she had done.

She Italian slapped his cheek and smiled sweetly,' Atta boy.'

'DID YOU SEE WHAT HERU JUST DID?' Rin cried.

'She just- she just-' Myu stammered.

'HIT HIM WITH HER SKATEBOARD!' Orimi gasped.

''Truck slapped' him!' Rin confirmed,' I had heard about that, it's pretty brutal.'

'Look at all the blood,' Myu pointed out.

'I almost feel bad for Toyama!' Rin laughed

Kusahana's jaw dropped in astonishment. She could not believe Heru had done that. It was so... brutal.

So heartless. But the again so was Toyama. She studied Heru's annoyed eyes, her careless attitude and was awed by how she lazily surprised people. She listened to Heru's warning with growing anxiety.

'Next time, it won't be the Arachnids smashed into the pavement.' Heru promised.

Toyama still groaned in pain and bit his lip.

'H-Heru-chan?' Ryouri stammered,' Toyama- kun did not mean any harm.'

Heru shot an annoyed glance Ryouri's way.

'That's exactly why this asshole messes with you Ryouri, You're too soft.' Heru snapped.

She shook some of the dripping blood off of her skateboard and placed the board under her arm.

'Y-yes b-but..' Ryouri stammered.

'Whatever. You deal with the Aftermath, see ya 'round Toyama.. Ryouri.' She had emphasized Toyama to annoy him mostly then turned to Ryouri. She dropped her skateboard on the cement and stepped onto the board pushing off, she began to ride off of the school premises.

Ryouri crouched down and rested her delicate hand of Toyama's shoulder,' Toyama-kun?'

'GET THE HELL AWAY!' He yelled, swatting her hand away.

A teacher rushed out from the building,' WHAT HAPPENED?"

Toyama's goons followed quickly after, the angry teacher,' Toyama-, no Ryouri, tell me what happened.'

The teacher was furious; he did not like having to leave his pre-lecture to deal with misbehaving students,' WELL?'

Ryouri looked down at Toyama and he glared up at her through his long spindly fingers, she gulped and stammered;' Toyama fell sir.'

The teacher rolled his eyes and glared down at the trouble making Toyama.

'So karma finally came around and bit you're rear, did it Toyama?' The teacher rolled his eyes.

'Well look at you now.' The teacher shook his old head,' Hurry and clean yourself up, you look a mess. And make it snappy, class is starting.'

Toyama's cohorts helped thier leader up and one smiled at Ryouri and mouthed,_'Thank you.'_

'Did you see that?' Rin smiled.' Heru isn't getting caught!'

'Well she escaped the crime scene on time.' Myu observe glancing at her friends excited faces.

'No one bothered to say Heru hit Toyama!' Orimi laughed reaching in her purse for her celll phone.

'Heru is certainly scary.' Kusahana murmured clutching her bag closer.

'A hell of a lot scarier!' Orimi protested,' I heard she killed a twelveth grader!'

'No way!' Rin rebuffed,' I heard she killed a teacher!'

They argued about who it was, the time and place but Kusahana wasn't listening.

She was thinking about what Heru had done. What she herself had wanted to do, but lacked the power to do it. She felt ashamed of herself. She could have said something but what would that have accomplished? She would have been harassed by Toyama.

She ran over to Ryouri and grabbed her sleeve. Her eyes widened as the Teacher had long gone inside with Toyama and his goons, Ryouri stood where Toyama had laid seemingly leaving a prayer for the spiders.

'I'm sorry, Ryouri.' Kusahana said,' I wish I had said something but.. but I couldn't.'

Ryouri stared at her with wide blue eyes but they became soft;' It's alright, Kusahana-chan.'

Kusahana went rigid not sure what to say.' I-I'

'Forget about it.' She laughed; she turned and ran off toward school, her bag flying in the wind.

'Kusa-chan?' Rin asked' What were you doing? Why did you talk to her?'

' Uhh no reason just curious, I have to get to class.' Kusahana laughed;

'Let's go!'

Heru closed her eyes.

Sure the run around school was longer than she expected, but she was back in the Cherry tree of Dreams and was resting in its cool twisting limbs. The only thing she had to worry about was the blood on her skateboard.

She laughed to herself, that was a sweet moment.

The board hung off a lower limb and dripped with the blood slowly drying in the sun.

A group of teenagers older than her, were suddenly walking by laughing over something one of them did in class and they were soon standing under the tree waiting for next period. One noticed the bloodied board.

'Hey check out this red wood.' He went to lift the board from the limb but instead wrapped his hands around the sticky nose of the board.' What the hell?' He demanded.

'What is it, Hanuru?' One asked

'It's not the wood! It's all sticky!' He exclaimed in shock, his hands damp with the red fluid.

Heru lowered her foot and held the trucks to the limb to prevent removal.

Hey! Some ones up there!,' A girl cried out in alarm.

They grouped looked up at Heru who grinned riotously;

'It's blood.'

Heru had not been expecting their reaction to play out as it did. They shuffled off in a hurry, to get away from her as fast as possible. Not that she cared, she liked that reaction. Now she had the Cherry Tree of Dreams to herself.

'Heru?' A girl called.

Not bothering to look she closed her eyes.

'What are you doing up there?' She asked.

'What the hell is it to ya?' Heru replied lazily.

'I saw what you did.' She replied.

'You wouldn't be the first.' Heru grinned. She loved when people said that.

'Toyama could be seriously hurt.' She replied annoyed.

'Good for Toyama.' She replied, not listening, 'Maybe one day he'll turn his leave over.'

'That's not what I mean.' She snapped.

'Then what the hell do you want?' Heru demanded.' You're nosing in on my nap time.'

'Well it should be class time!' She came back with that line.

'Wow I'm suddenly having kindergarten flashbacks.' Heru would have rolled her eyes if she had them open but she knew even that would do nothing to ease her irritation.

'Mr. Nasagi is looking for you.' She said, taking a deep breath; like most teachers did when they tried to get her to do something that she did not want to do and they were losing patience.

'What are you, my mom?' Heru demanded

'Just another classmate.' She retorted sighing.

'Well look, Princess, I'm not learnin material, I wont be 'edjumakated' and I sure as hell aint dumb,' Heru replied; 'I'm a street wise rebel with a cause.'

'You're a no good, skipper, sociopath who intimidates others.' She replied.

'Comin from you, that's a compliment.' Heru laughed.

End of Chapter 01;


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I tired to think up a realistic and logical way for the girls to gain thier powers but I couldn't think of one, if you want to comment and leave some options that'd be cool. I'm sorry if you don't like how I portray the girls but this is ,or eor less how they should be.

'W-what are you saying?' Kusahana stammered

'All three of you girls have drank a rare violent chemical called 'X'.'

'What the hell do you mean, 'X'?' Heru demanded.

'I'm even not sure how it was shipped here by mistake.. It is a extremely rare substance.'

'A-are we gonna die?' Ryouri tearfully asked.

'NO! No, you're not gonna die,' He began to sweat.' I just dont know much about it.'

'Then what the hell is gonna happen to us?' Heru asked .

'Well, I ..um.. You see 'X' is so rare.. little is known about it besides it was only seen once.'

'Then don't you know what's gonna happen to us?' Heru shouted.

'I'M NOT SURE!' He cried out under extreme pressure.

'Great! You're not sure!' Heru shouted.' How the hell can you not be sure?'

'Calm down, Heru,' Kusahana commanded.

'Up yours, princess,' Heru shouted,' I ain't dying like this!'

'Please calm down, Heru-chan,' Ryouri whimpered.

'Just be quiet, Ryouri, I'm not mad at you!' Heru shouted.

'Stop yelling!' Kusahana shouted.

'Girls.' The professor pleaded,' Please calm down.'

'NO!' Heru yelled,' You're not the one who drank A VIOLENT CHEMICAL, CALLED 'X'!'

Heru yelled as loud as she could and threw her fist at the wall as hard as she could, but something didn't feel right. The brick wall felt soft and her fist was pushing through it.

She felt it crumble under her fist as if it were Styrofoam. She looked and saw what she had done.

Her fist had smashed through the wall, to the group's shock.

'H-Heru-chan?' Ryouri stammered.

'W-what did you do, Heru?' Kusahana asked in awe.

'I-I-I didn't mean to.. I-I don't know how I' She stammered.

The professor's eyes were wide in awe and horror.

Heru ran.

She grabbed her skateboard and ran as far away as fast as possible.

Heru did not know what was happening to her, but the more she ran, the more the world blurred, until colors ran black. She could not stop until she felt safe from the world.

'She's gone..' Ryouri sniffled.

'What do you mean?, she can't be outta sight already!' The professor cried out in alarm.

'She was so fast I could hardly see her movements!' Kusahana said. She turned back to the massive hole in the brick wall of the school and was speechless.

Only Ryouri had words,' I'm going home Professor.'

She picked up her bag and slowly trudged out of the lab room.

Kusahana closed her eyes. _What is happening to Heru? What will happen to us?_

_She punched a hole in a brick wall.. We all saw that. She ran so fast.. I couldn't see her before she was out of sight._

_What do we do now?_

'Professor.' Kusahana started,' I am also going home.'

He nodded glumly. So dismally, she almost felt bad for him. He probably felt this was on him for the next eighty years of his life. He would suffer every day.

'Try to get some sleep.' Kusahana ordered.

He looked up from his sullen trance and teary eyed, choked on a sob,

' O-okay.'

Kusahana sighed as she pulled the pot of ramen off of the stove and poured it into a bowl.

'My last meal and it's 'Easy Ramen'.' She sighed aloud. She knew the water was still bubbling but she did not want to wait. She groaned annoyed. She suddenly was reminded of Heru and what she had done. She had never seen anything like it and that made her fear Heru all the more.

She absentmindedly dipped her chopsticks into the ramen and pulled out a tangled mess of steaming noodles and brought them quickly to her mouth.

She immediately yelled spilling ramen on the table as she spat out what had burned her tongue

'Awww dammit!' She cried out in dispair. _This is soooo unfair! Now my tongue is burnt!_

Grudgingly she took in a deep breath and blew as hard as she could, not sure why but maybe to expel her anger, but to her great surprise and horror, the soup froze over.

'WHAT THE HELL?' She shouted. She jabbed the soup with her chopsticks but she utensils snapped in half.' Dammit, what the hell?'

She dumped her soup in the sink and groaned as the frozen soup clunked into the metal sink still in bowl shape. 'This is so lame.'

Later she was taking a bath and sighed as her stomach growled.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly thinking of the frozen Ramen, she worried.

Suddenly she heard the crackling of ice and opened her eyes to see the top of the steaming water had froze over. The bath water's temperature dropped 30 degrees and she began to shiver;

' D-D-D-Dammit!'

She unplugged the tub and watched the layer of ice lower in elevation.

_Is this what is happening to Heru? Or is it different for me?_

'I wonder what Ryouri is doing now?' She sighed.

'Ryouri! Hurry up, and quit playing with you're Spiders!'

'Coming!' She called she looked down at the small long legs and sighed;' Be safe little guy!'

'Don't worry about me Miss.' A small voice said.

'D-did you just .. speak?' She stammered, wide-eyed. She could have sworn it came from the little spider, But she could not be sure, for a spider to speak, that was crazy talk..right?

'So you can understand me,' The voice laughed, 'Well I s'pose I'd better thank you on behalf of my dead brothers. You stood up for them when no one else would have Miss Ryouri and we thank you.'

Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she fainted.

'Hey! Whoa! Watch it you almost squished me! No need to faint Miss!' The voice cried out in alarm. She shot up, eyes like saucers. 'You did talk!'

'Yes I did little Miss. All forms of life talk, birds, bees, trees, to the regular house hold dog and cat to the primal lion and wolf. We all talk, but with different dialects.'

'Oh.' She replied slowly,' okay.. what's your name?'

'It may surprise you.' He warned.

'Tell me!' She pleaded genuinely curious.

' Well then little Miss, Let me greet you by sayin' allo, Miss, I am Cornelius Wallace.' He stated pretty dignified for a small and helpless spider.

She laughed,' That's cute.'

'Eh? NO! I A ruddy mate can't be cute, I am a prideful spider gosh darn it!' He squeaked in a pitiful voice of an rough Australian.

'Yes, Yes, its dignified, but its a nice name that's all!' She insisted holding back a laugh.

'Humph! well there is no need to laugh over a name.' He seemed upset, so she tried to reconcile him with some kind words;

'It is a fine name with a most suitable and well distinguished spider as the owner.'

'That's what I keep saying!' He insisted,' No one listens.'

'Awh well listen Mr. Wallace, I'm going to be leaving in little while.' She suddenly turned sad.

'Where are you going Miss Ryouri?' He turned suddenly frantic.

' Well.. I guess I accidentally drank a rare bad chemical and now I.. now I..' She began to cry.

'Now, now, Miss, There's nothin to fear,' The spider said. 'I know all about you're issue.'

'Its a problem, Mr,. Wallace.' She sniffled.

'Now, Now, let a mate finish.' The spider replied soothingly,' Any animal twice this blokes size can sense when another's givi'n out, but lemme' tell _you_ little Miss, you are as lively as ever!'

Ryouri sniffled,' What do you mean?'

'Im sayin' little Shiela, that the chemical isn't gonna hurt ya.' The spider retorted and to her surprise he laughed with a jovial and relieved tone of his own;

'I dunno how you did it little Miss, but you fought the chemical and made it you're bit-!'

'RYOURI!' A voice yelled from downstairs,' HURRY UP!'

'Coming!' Ryouri called then turned to the small spider and whispered.' I will be back, thank you so much Mr. Wallace!"

The rowdy, the rough and boys;

Brick - Hoshurenga Miyuichi - Maintaining Brick Road

Butch - Itachi Ayumikata - Strong Move

Boomer - Hanshou Odoriku - Death Dancer

Standing on the ledge of the eighth story, Heru closed her eyes.

One step and she would be falling.

'I can punch a hole in a brick wall.' She murmured to herself.' I can run incredibly fast, well faster. What else can I do? If I can only do those things life still isn't worth living.'

She lifted one foot off of the ledge and took a deep breath. _Nothing matters._

_This is how it will end for me, so be it. This is my life._

She jumped off of the roof and fell herself falling fast. She closed her eyes and wondered;

_I had a dream similar to this once.. but I knew it was a dream.. This is real..will I fly?_

She felt herself growing lighter and she felt herself falling nearer the building, she turned and kicked off of the building and sent her off of the direction of the building.

She waited for her to start to tumble downward after she lost power, but she kept soaring farther and farther from the building. _Am I?..Yes!.. I am!_

Heru moved reaching her arms out in front of her, she swam up higher. _This is why I live._

_Skateboards offer little flight. This is on a whole new level._

She turned up into a loop and felt herself glide easily.

'This is so kickass!' She breathed.' I'm never going down!'

'HERU!' A familiar yell astounded her. It was Kusahana, she looked frantic.

'What do you want?' Heru called as she began to circle the building.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

'WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE EINSTIEN?'

She flew three stories higher than where Kusahana was and dove straight for the cement. Kusahana looked horrified she let out a yelp and screamed,' HERU!'

Three feet above the ground Heru curved up and flew back up the eight stories and landed on the roof next to her.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?'

'Life isn't worth living if you can't fly.' Heru replied emotionlessly.

'BUT FLYING?' Kusahana protested,' Are you crazy? You could have been killed!'

'Maybe I do have a screw loose, but hell' I'm no psycho.' Heru held the back of her head with her palms. Her expression mirrored her indifference to Kusahana's concerns.

'Besides don't worry about it, unless you can fly,' Heru grinned as she waited for Kusahana's slow reply.

'W-well I'm not sure… But

'So far all three of us have super strength, and speed, wouldn't be cool if we could fly?'

'Well you can!' Kusahana snapped,.

'What? Jealous? I'm sure you and Ryouri can fly too.'

'How do you know?'

'It's not like I drank something different than you two, we should all have the same powers.' Heru shrugged,' I'm pretty sure anyway...I flunked Chemistry and Biology.'

'Why am I not surprised,' Kusahana rolled her eyes. 'I..' She debated on telling Heru about her Ice breath, she had not even told her friends, let alone a girl she barely knew.

But then again, Heru and Ryouri were the only two people besided Sensei Untoniun, who knew and shared the knowledge of thier uniquety.

'I.. I can Freeze Ramen.' She said.

'What do you mean 'Freeze Ramen'? Heru asked suddenly interested.

'Well two weeks ago I blew on some ramen and it froze solid.' She began to shuffle uncomfortably under Heru's staring gaze. They seemed to be quiet for a long time before Heru spoke;

'You.. Froze.. Ramen?'

Kusahana nodded suddenly regretting she told the unpredictable Delinquent.

'Thats hella cool!' Heru said,' You got, like, some sort of ice breath like superman!'

'Who?' She asked.

'Uh.. nevermind.' Heru replied rolling her eyes, ' Do you think I can too?'

'I dunno..' Kusahanna began,' I thought..cold thoughs and exhaled.'

'Huh... Try freezing this puddle.' Hero pointed at a small rain puddle left over from the last rain, and continued,' That'd be easy right?'

'I only did it once..' Kusahana admited.

'I'm sure superman needed to learn to controll his ice breath.'

'Who is superman? '

'Foreget it. Try it out.'

'Okay..' Kusahana crouched down next to the puddle with Heru and inhaled deeply.

Ice cream... Ice sculptures.. Snow..

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSHH! Exhaleing, Heru watched the frigid air, like blasts from air over Ice, harden the puddle as she could hear the crackling as the Ice formed.

'Cripes..' Heru tapped her foot on the Frozen puddle and laughed, ' Awesome!'

'

Heru vs Itachi

'Bring it on!' Heru challenged.

'Gladly.' Itachi grinned evilly, he began a sprint that was faster than her eyes could catch, suddenly he was right in front of her, his arm pulled back; he upper cut her stomach and sent her flying through the brick wall of The general store.

'How was that?' Itachi laughed, winding his arm up ready for another go.

Bricks fell from the large hole in the wall and no doubted fell on Heru who still didn't move.

'That was low!' Kusahana Shouted.

'He barely touched her,' Hoshurenga argued and laughed,' Come on ya pansy, get up and fight!'

'Shut up!' Kusahana yelled angrier than she had been in a long time.

Abruptly, there was the clunking of bricks hitting the floor as Heru brushed the dust and brick from her boy's uniform. She stood tall and undaunted,' it tickled.' She retorted.

'HERU-CHAN!' Ryouri cried happily.

'You didn't actually think the badass of the team would crumble like that did ya?' Heru laughed triumphantly.

Itachi looked astounded but he quickly recovered still ready and eager,' Can I whoop her now, Boss?'

Hoshurenga laughed,' she's tougher than I thought! Go ahead, give her hell!'

'With pleasure!' Itachi crowed happily, his furrowed brows dug into his forehead, was already sprinting but his movements blurred with action. She could barely keep up, but she decided forethought wasn't worth it if you cold not use it to you're advantage. So she decided to use her own tactics.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAhhHHHHHH!' She yelled running at him as fast as she could he looked startled for a second, but he kept his pace,

'Did you see Heru?' Kusahana whispered to Ryouri,' I didn't see her move!'

'I-I'm getting c-confused by the green blurs.' Ryouri stammered slowly watching in wonder.

'I know, me too.' Kusahana admitted. Heru was always doing something great, even before the chemical' X' altered their cellular and DNA structure. First was the massive strength, then the extraordinary speed, last week she flies.

Now she was battling a guy their age with the same cellular alteration and was astounding them even more.

She dodged a punch that shattered a wall behind her, he dodged one that created a crater in the side of an abandoned car in the alley. All too soon the General store was collapsing as the brutal fight waged on. They were soon thrashing on the ground, Heru on top slamming her fist into his jaw. Abruptly, he shoved her off and began to sock her in the gut repeatedly forcing the air from her lungs she groaned, she grabbed his hand to his surprise and twisted it behind his back and he yelped in pain.' Dammit! What the hell is this?' He demanded he struggled to break loose but the hold became tighter to more he tried to wiggle free. Heru laughed; 'I believe you lost, Itachi.'

'What the hell are you doing, Itachi?' Hoshurenga shouted getting angry;

' Hurry up and break free, I wanna see her cry when you're done!"

'I- I can't Brick!'

'What the hell do you mean you can't?' He demanded furiously.

'My arms are throbbing!' He complained.

'It's called the 'Full Nelson', Half-wit.' Heru announced,' I learned it from a cartoon.'

Kusahana laughed and Ryouri giggled.

'I dunno about you guys, but I like making boys cry!' She twisted his arm tighter and he cringed.

'LET ME GO!' He demanded.

'Cry!' She shouted.

'Go ahead and let him go, Heru.' Kusahana sighed.

'No way, I'm waiting for the water works.' Heru retorted.

'LET GO OF MY BROTHER!' Hanshou broke free from Hoshurenga's tight grip on his collar and flew at Heru blindingly fast. Suddenly There was another blue flash that he ran into when he was going to tackle Heru, he felt the petite frame crumble under his weight. Tumbling into the dirt, he glared down at who had stopped him to his surprise, it was Ryouri.

'What the hell did you do that for, Blue?' He demanded.

Ryouri's wide baby blue eyes stared yet seemed to look right through him.

Her long shimmery blonde hair in the two ponytails was lopsided and tousled around her small delicate face.

He realized he flustered under her gaze and did not understand why.

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?' He shouted feeling himself turn red, he pulled his hat over his face bashfullly.

'I-I'm S-sorry.' She managed softly.

He paled. The last thing he expected was an apology.

'What are you doing staring at her?' Hoshurenga yelled furiously at Hanshou,' PUNCH THE BLUE PUFF!'

'Who in this hell are you calling a PUFF?' Heru demanded, she shoved Itachi into the wall hitting the side of his face.

'What the hell are you waiting for, Husahana? Get off your ass and start kicking some!'

Kusahana seemed to suddenly be nervous.

'Alright! A team leader battle!' Hoshurenga was amped for the fight. Husahana turned pale.

'Get ready Pink Puff!' He snarled. His red baseball hat a solid red, hung off his head backward, he had shoulder length red hair and a red uniform. Just a simple blazer and dress pants. All three wore similar only in different colors. Just three; red, green, and blue; dark colors that were like polar opposites to Kusahana's and Ryouri's, but Heru liked dark green. She did not like how girly the Team was and how she had to be apart of it. So she had her Boy's uniform custom made dark green, about the same color as Itachi's uniform.

Finally Heru let him off, and he turned on her immediately he punched her as hard as he could.

'HERU!' Ryouri cried. Hanshou did not like the tearful sound in her voice, the pitiful cry she made. Heru was blasted backward and crushed the already dented car beneath her as if she fell from twenty stories.

'HAHAHA!' Hoshurenga laughed,' What a jo-!'

Hoshurenga was cut off by a pink blur slamming into his lower jaw.

'SHUT UP!' Kusahana yelled, her eyes closed knowing she had hit him, She opened them when he did not immediately retort, he was sent flying up, higher than the building they fought behind.

He finally managed to regain control and hovered as high as she sent him.

'Son of a-' He started before he growled,' That's it! Playtime is over!'

Suddenly there was movement on the crushed car.

'N-now I'm pissed.' Heru began, She stood up and glared at Itachi who was already resting as if he had won.

'You still able to stand?' He asked incredulously, jumping to his feet.

'This is just the beginning.' Heru grinned.

'AAAHHHH!' Hoshurenga made his war cry before he shot downward like a red missile.

In seconds he tackled Kusahana into the dirt and pulled his fist back and began to repeatedly sock her.

She barely managed to mutter her pain the harder he thumped his fist into her gut.

'GET OFF HER!' Heru snarled, her foot connected with his kidney and kicked him so hard he flew until he bounced off the wall and fell to the dirt. Heru reached her hand out for Husahana to grab and pulled her up.

'Hey, where's Ryouri?' Heru asked anxiously

They glanced around and found her sitting next to Hanshou, he was listening to her talk about the difference between insects and arachnids. He stared at her, wide-eyed absorbing the knowledge as he listened to her.

Hoshurenga realized it to, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU DUMBASS?"

Hanshou must have known that was him, he glanced over at Hoshurenga, but quickly glimpsed back at Ryouri.

Itachi popped out of nowhere and kicked Ryouri so violently, she was sent tumbling several feet away.

'There! No more distractions, you Lame- brained bastard!' Itachi snapped.

'Ryouri!' Heru and Kusahana shouted simultaneously.

Hanshou was wide-eyed,' Blue?'

'Like that huh?' Itachi laughed,' That's my patented 'blitzkrieg barrage!'

'ASSHOLE!' Heru shouted, she slammed into Itachi and tackled him to the ground.

'You're starting to piss me off, Powerpuff!' He snarled.

'The feelings mutual!' Heru snapped as she punched him in the face so hard, blood spurted from his nose.

Kusahana ducked a roundhouse kick that Hoshurenga threw at her lightning fast and grabbed his leg. She lifted him in the air and threw him across the alley. He broke through the brick wall and stumbled into the store.

There were shouts of surprise and an uproar of excitement.

Hoshurenga stood up immediately and brushed himself off. 'Ow that really hurt.' He said sarcastically.

'The next one will.' She promised, running at him through the wall they stumbled into the aisles and knocked over the shelves. He punched her in the gut and she slammed her clenched fists together and brought them down on the back of his head knocking him to the hard stone tile.

'Do you really think you hags can beat us?' Itachi asked grinning wildly.

Heru noticed her board lying on the ground near her feet, quickly she stamped the tail so hard the board flipped up and she caught it in her hand, as itachi came flying at her with his fist ready to swing. She swung the board like a bat and smashed it into the side of Itachi's face, he flew knocked backward over the hood of the horribly mangled and totaled car.

He climbed over the hood and shouted;' NOW THIS IS A BRAWL!'

'Break it up!' A voice commanded.

A man wearing a black suit stood in the alley way.

'I can see the results of this and I do not think this town can afford the destruction.'

'Awwwh Lighten up, Him.' Itachi ginned evilly.

'Now now, boys, save you're energy, you have just had you're powers awoken. Paitence.' Him smirked.

'But we were just about to finish!' Itachi laughed.

'Nonsense, where is brash Brick, Butch? And soft Boomer, where is he?' Him asked.

'Brick is beating up the pink one and Boomer is being a pantywaist as usual.' Itachi explained and complained all at once, 'and what did we say about those names? Thier LAME!'

'Do not be silly, Butch, they are adorable for Rowdyruff Boys such as yourselves.'

'AHHHH SHUUUUT UPPP!' Itachi yelled covering his ears.

Suddenly Kusahana exploded through the wall and landed at Heru's feet.

'What a waste of time.' Hoshurenga smirked as he strode cockily from the hole in the building.

He frowned,' Hey Itachi, where the hell is Hanshou?'

'I dunno.' Itachi replied,' I lost track of him.'

'How did you lose sight of that dumb bastard?' Hoshurenga demanded.

Then he noticed Him.

'What are you doing here?' He demanded without respect.

'Some would think you show you're father more respect than that.' Him retorted.

'You're not my father Him.' Hoshurenga snapped.

'That genuinely hurts Brick.' Him laughed maniacally.

'Kusahana!' Heru shouted stunned she was beaten so badly, her face wasn't banged up too bad but she knew her body had taken it's toll. Heru shook with anger. She was not sure she could take on Itachi and Hoshurenga at the same time. That angered her immensely.

'BOOMER!' Hoshurenga yelled,' GET YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE!'

Boomer flew down from a roof top and landed softly.' Hey guys.'

Hoshurenga slapped Hanshou in the back of the head,' Oww what was that for?' He whined.

'For being a dumbass.' Hoshurenga retorted annoyed, then noticed Heru still stood.

'You still havent knocked her out?' He asked Itachi furiously.

'Well she's a tough puff.' Itachi protested his case.

'Boys we're pulling off for now,' Him commanded,' Lets go.'

Hoshurenga gritted his teeth,' Alright, let's go guys.'

Itachi nodded solemnly, as Hanshou was fearful; in one second they were before them and the next they disappeared.

'Kusahana-chan!' Ryouri called, as she ran down the alleyway. she crouched down and held her.

'I-Im fine need rest.' Kusahana managed.

Heru groaned. 'That was humiliating!'

'Heru-chan, can you help me?' Ryouri asked softly.

'Fine, lets get outta here, I hear sirens.' Heru conceded.

Heru closed her eyes,' How is she?'

'She's exhausted, but should be better soon.' The professor replied,' What were you girls doing?'

'Like I told you, these guys had the same cellular alteration we do.' Heru replied.' The one called Brick kicked her ass.'

'Brick?' He stammered.

'Yeah goofy name right?' Heru laughed,' I'm ashamed we lost to the goombas.'

'The other two were named Butch and Boomer.' Ryouri spoke up.

'I can't believe I couldn't hurt that queer, Butch.'

'Good evening, Professor Usuke Utonium.'

Professor Utonium jumped startled,' Whose there?'

The man from the alley dressed in the suit, stepped from the shadows of a doorway.

The three boys wearing their different color uniforms followed after him resting their palms against the back of their heads. 'Hey Powerpuffs!' Hanshou greeted happily.

'H-hi B-Boomer.' Ryouri stammered, turning red as he glanced over her way.

Boomer grinned happily,' Hey Blue, how ya doing?'

'N-nothing..' She stammered then buried her face in her sleeves.

'Shut the hell up Boomer!" Brick snapped.

'Extraordinary!' Professor Utonium exclaimed,' You boys are identically color matched.'

'Whatcha color blind?' Brick snapped,' I aint wearing no pansy pink!'

'With similar personalities as opposites.' Professor continued rubbing his chin,' Just extraordinary!'

'I am glad you think so, professor.' Him replied bowing,' But they are quite the handful.'

'How do you know who I am?' The professor asked,' and how did you acquire these boys?'

'Now now, professor, I did not ask you how these girls came into you're care, but it does interest me.'

'Then what does, Mr..?' The professor asked impatiently.

'Him-san.' He bowed once more before saying;

'As you know, Chemical X is extremely rare. The government would pay top dollar to such an elusive chemical. And in fact had. The upmost care was put into it's shiping, but…you know the rest. It was a simple misunderstanding. The Government understands that.'

'Why don't you get to the point then.' Utonium snapped.

'Now, Now, I would like to.' Him chuckled and drew a grin,' Professor I do not think I need to remind you used extremely rare chemical and Government property. You are now in possession of Government property. Top secret military property, of the defense project experiment essential to this new 'century.'

'What are you saying?' Utonium demanded.

'Simply that the government wants it's 'property' back.'

'These girls are human beings!' Utonium shouted, enraged by his tone.

'Not anymore.' He replied calmly for Sensei's tone.

'Would you like to run that by me again?' Sensei Utonium gritted through his teeth.

'You should know by now what these girls are capable of, Sensei Utonium.' Him sneered, 'Weapons as powerful as these should not be allowed to run rampant.'

'What are you saying, we're dangerous?' Kusahana demanded, suddenly realizing where they were headed. He turned a expression on her that said, ' Are you not?'

'Y-you can't.. You can't do that!' She stammered weakly.

'They can.' Him confirmed without looking her way.' And they will.'

'Believe it, Pink!' Hoshurenga laughed ruthlessly.

'I won't allow it.' Usuke Utonium retorted.

Him smirked,' These weapons are not you're concern anymore Utonium.'

'They are children you vile, twisted, son of a bit-'!

'Now, now professor; what kind of example are you setting?' Him grinned maliciously.

'That's it; I ought a kick your ass right now!" Heru spoke up, rolling her sleeves..

'My my, what a rebellious girl,' Him stared down at her. 'What's this? Unruly short hair, the green blazer and cargo pants, you remind me of my Butch.'

'Hey, hey!' Butch spoke up, 'the names Itachi!'

'But I have to admit, a much cuter Butch.' Him stared harder at Heru, unethically impressed.

Heru flushed red,' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?'

'Yeah,' Hoshurenga laughed,' She's UUUUUG-ly!'

Heru gritted her teeth together and began to stomp over to where Hoshurenga stood who ducked behind Itachi for cover. Itachi stood his ground, grinning wildly,

'Ready for round two?'

'I was born ready!' She snorted, she took a deep breath and felt her temperature rising, her heart was beginning to pound and she felt her hair whipping around in her face.

'Wha-?' Itachi managed.

Heru's aura was a menacing green, wrapping her in a dark shroud of power.

'What's happening to Heru-chan?' Ryouri asked.

'I don't know!' Kusahana replied gulping, she felt the green veil begin to push them away with the continuous waves of pressure, the windows of the house shattered as did the glasses of tea on the tables.

Ryouri had to take a step back for fear of falling over.

Kusahana was wide eyed. She always felt one step behind Heru.

_Why? Why is she so powerful? Why can't I be too?_

Kusahana felt inferior to Heru. Heru was the first to punch a giant hole in a wall, the first to run like a cheetah, and the first to fly like a bird. She was always doing so many crazy things, Kusahana couldn't keep up.

They were sixteen years old and were classified as weapons of mass destruction.

'Exquisite.' Him marveled, as he too had to take a step back and register what was happening.

'Heru!' Utonium exclaimed,' STOP!'

'I don't wanna stop!' She retorted, her eyes a flame with green fire.

'Heru!' Kusahana called. Her eyes bore into what she saw and couldn't look away.

She did not know what was happening to Heru.

She was becoming scarier and more violent that usual.

Her eyes were the fiercest glowing green she had ever seen.

'I'll stop her.' Itachi bragged. He in a flash had his arm pulled back and was already throwing it at her face, Heru saw it coming and ducked; grabbing his fist she twisted it around his back; lifted her foot and shoved him foreword breaking through the wall.

'Thats it!' Itachi stormed back.

Heru ran at him this time and with such force, she pushed off the wall, a large indent had made a crater.

She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him face first into the floor, he shouted in pain as he felt the wood shards scrapping his face. He struggled to grab her wrist and break it but he could hear her laugh.

Her other hand grabbed both his wrists and pulled him up above her, looking down at her, she began to punch him in the gut. He had never felt such pain.

It was almost unreal.

He did not know any girl could make him feel so agonisingly aggressive.

He wanted to beat her until she cried, but the look in her eyes refused to yeild.

She was his polar oposite and he was drawn to her like a fly with soda.

'Itachi!' Hanshou exclaimed,' What are you doing, she's hitting you!'

'Move your'e ass!' Hoshurenga commanded.

Itachi began to laugh.' You're cute when you're angry.'

"Come on one more time.'

'Leave me alone itachi.' Heru replied, she could not stand that he had found out where she lived. She could not sleep without him watching her, crawling into bed with her, or watching her from a higher limb in the cherry tree. She could not stand him. She would beat the hell outta him and yet he would come back wanting more.

She was tired.

'What do you want, Itachi?'

'You.' He grinned. He was sitting on the edge of her bed. His tore jeans and faded jean jacket battered from thier fights through the weeks, had grown more and more tattered. He hated her. Yet, he was drawn to her all at once.

He studied what she was wearing and like any high school boy was aroused, she was very pretty.

Just as Him had said.

Wearing a silken nylon green nightgown, her chest was braless, and he could see the soft curve of her breasts, though were small, he chewed his lower lip. She was so pretty; it was agonising.

She was taunting him.

'Me, huh?' She sighed,' Well come get me.'

He was not sure if she was serious.

She was watching him from out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

He was very handsome.

He was a bad boy and she hated him so much.

What he wanted was her, but did she care?

Now puzzled, it was his move and whether she let him or not was her's.

He moved so quickly she had not registered,' Here I am,' he was suddenly kissing her shoulder, her nightgown strap had fallen low to her elbow. He began to drop kisses down lower to her chest.' Itachi.' she murmured, bringing her hand into his hair. Her skin was so soft, he waited for her to rip him away but instead her fingers began to run through his dark hair.

'Heru..' His mouth finally reached her soft curve, and he wet his lips before he began to suckle on her hardening tip.

'Itachi!' She gasped, shivering in his arms.

'Like that?' He whispered smiling.

'Y-yes,' she whimpered, she had never felt this before. What was worse was it was Itachi making her feel this way.

'How about this?' He asked, his hand crept inbetween her legs and began to slide into her wetting warmth.

'Uh..I-I-ta-chi!' She cried out,' W-wait!'

'Make.. me,' He groaned,' You like it rough, don't you?'

She couldn't speak intelligible words,' Uuuuhaaaaahhhh!'

She was pink and embarrassed when he licked his fingers, but when he began to unbuckle belt and his jeans, she reddened. He grinned as he pulled her by the ankles and brought her closer, he could see her soft bottom and brought her close enough for penetration,' You're so ready.'

He groaned and he stroked against her slowly easing in and out of her, Heru cried out as he filled her slowly and retracted,' Uh..Ahh..Uh..Uh..ahh..!'

She cried out,' Itachi!'

Itachi woke up with his face buried in the warmth of Heru's soft chest.

'Heru..' He breathed and ran his hands down her supple slender body.

Heru sighed,' Itachi..'

He kissed her chest and hugged her tightly to him.

'Never let go..' She whispered.

Kusahana closed her eyes.

Sitting under the Love Willow she sighed heavily to herself. When she opened her eyes she saw something twinkle, not far away from her feet. Curious she crawled over and plucked the small item from the tall grass

It was a silver ring with a large diamond inbetween two rubies.

'G-Gorgeous,' She stammered, awed by the ring's beauty. She examined the ring searching for an inscription to the intended. Inside the ring's band she read;

'To the only Blossom able to soften Brick'

'Awwhh' the words seemed so sweet. She didn't understand the inside joke the lost ring of the couple held, but she bet all the same it was a deep love.

She liked the ring.

It was pretty. She didn't know when she would ever see a ring as beautiful and dedicated to such love ever again. Glancing around to see if any one were around and seeing no one, she slowly sliped it on her ring finger.

'I will.' She said aloud.

'I do.' She practised.

She jumped, upon hearing a voice she dreaded interupting her romantic thoughts.

'Didn't think i'd find ya did ya?' Hoshurenga grinned down at her evily from the tree. She flushed not sure how much he had heard.

'What do you want Brick?' She demanded annoyed.

'I wanted to say 'hi' to my favorite Powerpuff.' He replied.

'Leave me alone.'

'Whats the matter, pink? Feelin down?' He asked.

'What do you care?' She answered.

'I care. I care tons,' He retorted.' Wanna tell me about it?'

'No.' She snapped

'No need to be snippish.' Hoshurenga said,' You're not very pretty when you're mad.'

She reddened,' SHUT UP!'

'However, you are cute when you're embarassed.'

She buried her face in her hands,' Go away.'

'Aren't you enjoying my company, Blossom-san?' He asked, grinning.

'No.'

'Where is you're boyfriend?' He asked glancing around.

'I don't ha-'

'Kusahana!' Rin's voice interupted, 'What are you doing at the old 'Love Willow'?'

She ran up gripping Tylan's hand tightly,'Who is this?'

Staring at thier clenched hands, Kusahana felt her heart wrench.

_So she was taking him here, huh?_

Rin eyed up Brick ravenously. She was like a beast hungry for the first tasty looking meat that came along

'Call me Hoshu-kun, Kusahana-chan alway does.' Brick replied slyly.

'Hello Hoshu-kun,' She batted her eyelashes and smiling flirtingly.

'So how did you two, meet?'

Brick wrapped his arm around Kusahana's shoulders that stiffened.

'I came to propose to my Ku-chan.'

Rin's eyes bugged out of her skull.' Pr-propose?'

Tylan's eyebrows raised slightly,' ..to Kusahana-chan?'

Kusashana could not believe her ears. Before she could stop him , Brick was adding; 'She had just said yes.'

'Thats great, Kusa-chan!' Rin said but her eyes were envious,' Let me see you're ring, where is it? How big is it?'

'He didn't give me-' Kusahana began incrediously by the idea.

'Don't be shy,' Brick lifted her left hand where the diamond and ruby accented ring lay wrapped perfectly around her ring finger for both Tylan and Rin to gawk at.

'I-It's gorgeous!' Rin exclaimed enviously.

'Look at the size of that rock!' Tylan's jaw dropped,' That takes a top salary!'

'I-It was from yo-?' Startled, Kusahana thought back to the inscription;

'To the only Blossom able to soften Brick'

Blossom was stunned,' You-?'

He kissed her cheek.' My, Ku-chan.'

His attitude in front of Rin and Tylan gave the impression they were a happy couple in love. He gave the atmosphere he was a sweet, kind, and caring guy.

He was devious.

After Rin and Tylan left, He kicked his legs up over her lap and laid back in the grass, his feet near her face.

Back to his indifferent self.

'What was that?' She demanded.

'What?' He asked innocently.

'What you just pulled?' She shouted shoving his feet off..

'I can hear you just fine.' He pointed out sitting back up and against the tree.

'Then listen!'

'Okay.' He shrugged.

'Why did you lie?'

'When did I lie?'

'You said you proposed!'

'I did. Then you said 'I will'.' Hoshurenga smiled.

'You never asked!'

'The ring was plain as day.'

'You have to ask!'

'The ring was the proposal. You said 'I do'.' He shrugged.

She ripped the ring from her finger and threatened to throw it at him, but her arm didn't move to make the gesture.

She wanted to yell.

To scream at him.

Suddenly he sat up and stared hard into her eyes.

'You wanna give it back?'

Her lip quivered.

'Did it hurt you?' He asked suddenly.

'Wh-what?' She was caught off guard by his words.

'To see her with him.' He added,' It hurt didn't it? Then to so quickly lose interest in him like a dog with a old bone?'

Rin was the Dog. Tylan the old bone.

'She's like that, huh? Allways sniffing around for the newest toy?'

Kusahana could hardly believe he was speaking these words to her. It was like he knew something other than his own selfish desires.

'He's a boy, Ku-chan.' Brick whispered,' Try being with a real man.'

'And you're saying you're-'

He brought his lips to hers, to her shock, his mouth was soft and warm. His hands slid up her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Hoshurenga opened his mouth and she eagerly followed his lead.

He grinned against her sweet mouth, knowing he won.

'Victory,' He mouthed to her annoyance.

'Shut up.' She managed pushing closer to him, his knee nudged inbetween her legs.

'Wanna 'do it', under the 'Love' tree?' He whispered breaking away from her mouth to kiss her neck as her arms wrapped around his.

'H-Here?' She whispered surprised and felt herself getting hotter as his hands crept up her thighs in her skirt. So hot.

So vulgar.

'Hoshu-'

'Heh,' He interupted, stealing a kiss from her pink lips,' say it again.'

'Hoshu-kun,' She whispered as he gently chewed her lower red lip.

She gasped as his fingers traced the hem of her panties.

'Like that?' He asked.

She slowly nodded.

'I'm so hard, right now,' He grinned, bumping her with the evidence.

One hand slid up from behind her thigh and groped her soft bottom into him.

'B-Brick!' She moaned.

'Do you swallow?' He asked.

She slapped him.

Boomer closed his eyes.

Waiting out on Ryouri's front step in the rain, he smiled sheepishly to himself.

His brothers had left him in each others care, unbeknownst to each other, they were all going somewhere.

For the same reason.

In thier hideout Itachi and Hoshurenga had left tons of porno magazines out, flipping through some of them, he was sure Ryouri wouldn't like to do any of those things with him and vice versa in case it hurt her, so he threw in a soft porno that Itachi had picked up from an old friend's house.

He watched the man and woman fucking in many positions, a blonde girl, he imagined as Ryouri and the man, himself, as he hugged a pillow, wide eyed staring at the big screen.

_This is making love?... Ryouri is so much prettier... She makes me happy just being with her.. if I give myself to her completely,.. maybe she'll love me.. and then we can make love..._

He began to count the ants that trailed under the porch in a single file line.

Then he began to count the cobble stones that made up the front walk way.

'One... Two…Three…Four...Five…Seven… Six...Eight? ...Eleven.. Ten.. Twelve…'

Giving up, he stopped counting, growing restless.

He stood up and circled around into the backyard and saw a nice oak tree, with a large branch extending near the light blue curtained window.

_That room is probably Ryouri's._

He jumped up and reached the second floor window, grabbing onto the window ledge, and pulling himself up.

Hanshou peered in and saw the room was dark.

Pushing the window up he carefully climbed in and quickly glanced around.

The room was painted sky blue; her bed was covered in many shades of blue pillows on top of the baby blue bedspread.

The walls had many drawings on the walls, some of sunny hills and many animals, such as bunnies and turtles and one octopus with a top hat.

He sat on her bed and waited for what seemed like an hour.

He picked up a small blue velvet covered booklet and flipped it randomly open.

'Dear Diary,

Today as Heru-chan and Kusahana-chan were walking with me to the store, we ran into three boys. Their names were, Hoshurenga, Itachi, and Hanshou. Brick and Butch were very mean.. but.. Boomer. ..was kind. I am blushing as I write this just thinking about him. He has amazing sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

I feel fuzzy.

You're pal, Ryouri

Staring blankly at the contents, he had no idea what it said.

'T-T—To-day…' He skipped ahead,' Boomer… was K-Kin-d?... Fu-zzy?'

Pronouncing the word,' Foo- zee'

'What's foozee?' He didn't understand what she had written.

Suddenly he heard a car door slam, crossing the hall to the front window he saw Ryouri waving to a car that was driving off. There were several voices calling to her at once but he only made out her reply;

'I will! Take care! Have fun!'

She walked up the walkway and he heard the front door clicking open and slam shut.

' Wallace-san!' She called. 'It's safe!'

'There you are,' He heard her say,' Did my family give you any trouble?'

He heard no reply but she spoke,' My brothers really are very nice.'

She laughed,' No, you can't bite them.'

After her lyrical laughter quieted she spoke again, 'Whose this?'

'Bee-san?' She sounded shocked,' They did? You poor thing!'

After some silence she said,' But, if you stung them you could die!'

Suddenly she began to make her way to her room. Boomer backed up until he hit her bed and fell into it.

'B-Boomer?'

He dropped her diary and gave her a 'boy caught with hand in cookie jar' look.

She reddened.

'W-what are you doing here?'

'I-I wanted to... see you.'

'M-me?'

'Y-yeah.'

'W-Why?'

'I...I missed you.'

'Missed..me?'

He stood up and absentmindedly adjusted his dark blue sweat shirt.

'I..I can go...If .. you want..' Hanshou stammered.

'N-No!..I...uh...I mean..you can stay..if you want.'

Hanshou smiled sheepishly.' I'll stay.'

'Who were you talking to?'

'Uhh, well.. You'll think I'm wierd...'

'Try me.' Boomer smiled.

'Well... I can talk to animals.'

'You can?' He asked,'' AWESOME!'

Y-you think?'

'Yeah, so you were talking to a bee?'

She nodded.

'Thats really cool, Ryouri-chan.' Hanshou smiled.

'Thank you.' She blushed.

'Uhh hey,,.. Ryouri?'

'Hhmm?' Her large blue eyes stared up into his.

'Can..can I kiss you?'

'uhh... Y-yes.'

'Oh okay..'

He leaned awkwardly foreward and kissed her slightly missing.

She moved her mouth into his and they met perfectly.

He pulled away slightly and reddened,' So-sorry.'

'It's okay,' She replied.

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in,' You smell nice.'

'Thank you.' She managed in a soft whisper.


End file.
